Freak Asylum
by Wendigo Metalwolf
Summary: Five years after TRY. Will slayers survive in new world beyond the ocean far away from their homes? But in the end even in such unfriendly place you can find your freak asylum... and pub. //working on COMPLETE REVISION with Ao Airi// CH 15 UP and Revised
1. R: ch1: Wandering Freak show

LAME ENGLISH WARNING: English is not my first language and I tend to make a lot of mistakes. I had tried to find someone to help me with corrections but it failed. I wasn't sure if I could post it here as it is but one my friend talked me to it so I tried anyway. So I hope that every reader will be so kind and overlook time from time some mistake or even warn me about it in messages/reviews so I can fix it.

** IMPORTANT EDIT: Revisions by Ao Airi:** So I found myself grammar police and beta reader, now please applause for Ao Airi. With her help FA will be better and readable for everyone. Because there is huge difference between revised and non revised chapters revised ones will be marked with :R: in chapter name. We plan to revise new chapters and slowly work on old ones. So please be patient. **And once again thanks and deep bow before Ao Airi for her help that I really appreciate.**

---

Now back to Freak Asylum - It's fiction connected to main slayers story (no AU) and begins about 5 years after TRY. Its story about everything and its hard to put it in "comedy" or "action". Its about humor same as slayers are but it have solid story behind it.

---

Main characters are all original Slayers characters, even though it doesn't look as it in beginning. There will be some chars created by me but only in minor roles. And at the end, I know that you all want info about pairings. This isn't mainly romantic fic, and all relationships between characters are based on original of course changed after those five years, many things happened in past, but do not expect alternative pairings. I don't like those myself anyway. And main character Isn't Lina as in original story, she'll get some space but this story Isn't about her.

------

Some general things:

Slayers are not mine, this is just fan fiction etc.  
D. Starseeker have nothing in common with D from vampire hunter series, it just short version of "Demon"  
Facts about slayers world are from anime so it could be at variance with novels which are impossible to buy in my country. And I created many other facts not based on original slayers. (As few old races and history before mazokuXgods war) I wanted to create deep based story connected to this old history and based on reader discovering this facts step by step.  
I'll update randomly, but in general I will write about two chapters per week.  
You can find illustrations connected with story at my deviantart profile which is linked as my homepage, not every chapter will have one, but there will be some for sure.

* * *

**Chapter one, Wandering freak show**

---

_All your life you sought stars,_

_trapped in prison with hate bars._

_And you forgot, cursed._

_Stars cannot be taken from the sky,_

_they will shine upon you on your way._

_But you were blinded._

_I brought you a dream, just once you saw,_

_I gave you power, demon eyes._

_Why do you feel betrayed?_

_Bane yourself, forget your name,_

_please don't try to run from fate._

_Or you will all be doomed._

_-Lord of Nightmares_

* * *

It was a place where even the wind cries. As everything needs to be in balance and every coin has its other side, there was also the other side of the world. And because the eastern continent lived in peace and prosperity for thousand of years, the western continent needed to be its opposite. Many kings from outer world knew this little secret of the world balance and believed that with every bad spirit they would send across the sea, their kingdom would lead a happier life. No matter how unfair this was for other side, it worked perfectly while the barrier was still up. Under the lead of the king of Seyruun the lands from inside of the barrier refused to follow the others example which at the time seemed very just it proven to be disastrous. 

If you look at it with the same logic as they did, (or to be more exact, as one of them, the one that resembled a mountain dwarf in the looks and naive paladin in faith) everyone should be happy after their decision. But he forgot that not everyone is human. He forgot that the world was already on the edge of destruction a couple of years ago. And most important, he forgot that from the four people that saved the world back then is one dead, one's gone missing for more than five years and another one retired from the job of an adventurer.  
To make it shorter, it's not wise to try to kick a cobra after it almost bitten you four times, and moreover when all of your snake tamers are missing.

---

That was year ago, but none of the characters that will appear in this story for a while knew about it. Although it had great impact on the world, there were always places where good old "If today is bad, it doesn't mean that tomorrow can't be worse" doesn't work because it really couldn't have been any worse. The Wastelands was one of those. It was not a very interesting place in the centre of the western continent. Not because it was bad place, there were many more unfriendly places out there. To explain it - usually nothing lived in the Wastelands and out there still were places overflowing with populations of many creatures, which was obviously worse than no creatures at all. So if you take it from the upside it was a great place if you wanted to have some peaceful private space. That was the main reason why somewhere in that desert three men were sitting on a flat boulder, killing time.

Men doesn't necessary mean humans. They were not. Mostly because three mere humans in the Wastelands would be dead in a few minutes. But the reason why the Wastelands here wasn't a lively place was them. Ex-mazoku, dragon and demon, who were more depressed than bloodthirsty. And they solved it in a very typical way.

„Oi D, hand ma some drink."  
Said the one with almost closed eyes. He had a long purple hair tied into a ponytail and a staff on his back.

„Ye had enough! D, gimme tha' bottle."  
Answered the one with green hair, beard and a scar on his forehead. A black bandana tied in pirate-like fashion was covering his head. He was standing on the right side of the group and leaning against his spear which was probably the only reason why he was still standing.

„This was the last one."  
Said the one sited in the middle as he turned the half-empty bottle into an empty one, yet he was still less drunk than his companions. He was looking less human than any of them. He had long dark spiky blue hair that looked almost like mane and goatee. His light blue skin and even his face were covered with almost black tattoo. The weirdest things about him were small horns on his head, devil-like tail, pointy ears and claws instead of nails. He was about two meters tall and muscular, but not as those ogre type guys. He looked more athletic, almost as a noble beast. With strength and grace of a lion, dexterity of a panther and the eyes of a lone wolf. He was a demon at first sight, second or third even, and creatures of western continent were often afraid of him. He was strong and wielded a giant great sword that no one else could even pick up. Still his teal eyes were more sad than evil, his rich deep voice was quiet and melancholic for most of the time. He could look monstrous for someone but he was also noble and charismatic. The greatest proof of this were his companions, both of them were powerful and stubborn but they respected him as a natural leader as soon as they started travelling together. It was mostly because he was wise and deep thinker, responsible and most important he had amazing alcohol resistance.

„Tha' was mean!"  
Yelled the green haired freak and tried to take bottle from the demons hands to make sure if it really was empty. But without the grip on his spear he lost balance and fell down from the boulder to a dusty ground.

„Ha ha ha, and who had enough now, monsieur Val?"  
Said the purple haired guy and turned to the demon.

„So we're out of alcohol, real shame, but could you excuse ma monsieur Starseeker and lend ma one of your cigarettes. It looks that moi don't have any tobacco."  
The demon pulled out a flat metal box from inner pocket of his jacket, opened it, took two hand rolled cigarettes and offer one to his friend.

„You should buy your own tobacco in the next town." He said and channelled a small flame in his palm.

„Oui D, moi am aware of that, but it's not mon fault that they didn't bought that lizard claws in the last camp."  
D rose his eyebrow.

„Xellos... maybe it just was not clever to try to sell them in a lizardmen village."  
The ex-mazoku used one of his famous „I did nothing bad" smiles.

„Oui, definitely... look, Val is wrecked again."

„You too."

„Oi! How can you tell?"

„You are using that weird accent again..."

„Moi? Nonsense!"  
Xellos tried to defend himself, but he lost balance and fell from the boulder to join Val on the ground.

D exhaled a cloud of white smoke and sighed. They had no work, no place to stay but everywhere they were able to find enough alcohol to sink their troubles in. He was maybe a little jealous of them. He was tired of this life. This was their fourth year on western continent and everything was the same for all that time. He never had home but he was almost feeling homesick now, he really need some place to hide, he really needed to find his freak asylum.

* * *

Notes: First chapter, I'm using a lot of direct speech and in next chapter there will be even more of it, mostly when you can easily say who is talking only from way how they are talking. While D have no accent at all, Xellos have French accent and use some French words (Mon - mine, Moi - I, Ma - me, Oui - Yes, Monsieur - Mr.) reason for this later in story and Val use slang mostly common in wasteland. 

Illustrations: Because D is "new" in this story you can find his portrait on my deviantart profile (my homepage link)

edit: Because of some evil spell all apostrophes disappeared from story, that's fixed now. Enjoy.

edit2: Revised, some bad mistakes are gone now.

edit3: Completly Revised by Ao Airi.


	2. ch2: Revolution

**Chapter two, Revolution**

_Monarchy is beautiful thing._

_If something bad happen_

_you always have king that you can blame._

_Civil war is beautiful thing._

_Many people will die for nothing,_

_but everyone know that they was heroes._

_Revolution is beautiful thing._

_It can turn slaves into free people_

_as free people into slaves and nobody will notice difference._

_-Book, Fall of Seyrune - Proloque_

* * *

She waited. If you're waiting you can think about future or past and because her future was death she thought about past. It was too late to try to find where they made mistake, maybe it was really just coincidence. There was no kingdom in history that lived in happiness and prosperity forever, so maybe fall of Seyrune was just part of some natural process. But it all happened too fast and organized to believe in this. Maybe she was naive back then but now after she lost all her idealism it looked all as very good plan, so in the end she was probably just chess piece.

---

It all started more than year ago. Summer was too dry and winter was too cold and long. Phillionel, rightful king at that moment, spend almost all money that rich kingdom had to help people, but after one nature disease had came another and soon he had nothing to give. People started to starve, every other kingdom refused to help. King believed that people of his land will hold on and survive through all bad luck that fell upon his kingdom, he tried to soothe them and at first they was listening. But then small groups of rebels appeared in land. „It's all king's fault." They spread through the land. „He was too soft, he refused to send criminals and lowest casts to west and without sacrifices land itself had became angry at us. We broken balance and basic laws and now its out time to pay." Day after day less people listened to king and more of them was turning to rebels for help. They got food, most of magic users joined them and they was healing ill and injured. Their power growed amazingly, and it was rumored that they can rise dead to live again. Worst for her was when her best friend returned to magic after her retirement to join them. She just heard it and cannot believe in that rumors but fact was that power of rebels growed amazingly. And their voices changed. „Only way how save our homes is to bring back balance to the world." They started to hunt everyone who stayed loyal to king and exiled them across the sea to western continent. King died last month when he tried to stop ship with exiles. It started massacre, all other members of royal family, royal guard and even priests from temple was slain, and last one was sitting now in throne room listening to sounds of cracking wood. Rebels was at castle gates, in few minutes will gate fall and than they'll come and kill her too.

---

Former princess of fallen kingdom cannot cry, she just waited. She decided to explore her memories deeper and thought of happy parts of her life before it will end. About all that adventures, her friends. But she cannot bring good memories back, when she thought about them sorceress probably betrayed her, swordsman died and shaman broke his promise to come back to visit no matter if he'll come as human or as chimera. All world was full of unjust, if she wasn't blinded back then she could live longer that for next ten minutes. Damn.

---

„Princess!"

Someone yelled behind her.

„You are still alive! You need to run away!"

She recognized that voice, it was their family butler, he was rumored to be great magician and fighter in his young days, nobody believed him, but now it was probably only reason why he was still alive. He was covered with blood but still with sword in his hand. Princess felt little ashamed for making fun from his „old days adventures stories" but still she shook her head. She can try to run from this place but still rebels had their people in whole kingdom. So it will be only matter of time until they'll find her and finish their job.

„Princess! You need to survive, you're our only hope! Without you will kingdom die!"

She looked at him.

„You don't understand, kingdom is already dead and here is no place to run to."

And beside that she was too tired from it all. All that things that happened in last months, in every time she had will to fight but not now.

„You can run to western lands. If you survive there will still be some hope for us, hope that you might return one day and bring kingdom to its former glory. I know it's just dream, but if you, from all people, cannot follow your dream then nobody can. Please, think about your father."

„He's dead! As everyone else!"

She answered with newly discovered anger.

„They are watching over you from heavens, you just need to believe!"

„How can I... after this all. And even if I want to run... how I get there? To western continent and how I survive there? Its world of mazoku, monsters and criminals banned from eastern lands."

„You fought with monsters, mazoku and criminals before. You helped to save world several times why you couldn't now?"

She was silent for a while before she answered.

„But... never alone."

„You can do it, you'll find new friends. And new hope for us all. So please..."

Sounds from gate was somewhat louder. Probably attacking rebels got inside castle.

„They're coming, you need to get out of here! Use escape way that lead underground to port. There is ship called Desert Star, her captain is my old friend and one from royalists, he is disguised as one of their captains that transport prisoners but he'll hide you and take you to western continent alive."

„But what about you."

„I'll show them what was my job in my younger days."

He grinned and concentrated energy in his palm.

„FIREBALL"

He yelled and throw spell into hall entrance that collapsed.

„That'll slow them little... good luck princess!"

He was so high spirited even if he had known truth. He'll die here tonight, for the kingdom. It was sad and she doesn't wanted him to, but he was too injured to escape with her, only thing that she could do was to grant his wish. And her too.

„Thank you... I'll never forget."

She said and ran away. When she got to secret escape tunnel only noise that she could heard was sounds of blasts from behind. That man was never hero and spend almost all his life as butler but now he was one man army. And she will be too.

* * *

Notes: This chapter is more serious because its hard to make jokes in situation as this, same about history but its important for story so there was no other way. I hope that this history lesson wasn't that boring. 

edit: Revised. Some bad misteakes are gone now.


	3. ch3: Even nowhere need pub

**Chapter 3: Even nowhere needs a pub**

_At every place in the world you can find two things: Enemies and Pubs._

_-Guide through every land. _

* * *

„Where 'r we goin' ?" 

„I do not know... we need some place to stay..."

„Hey I know tha' one, its called home"

„Moi could live without home monsieur Val, but here's not even pub where we can buy some drink."

„Ye stoopid place, why they don't build some pub here?"

„Oui! But moi think that here it'll be burned down in one week. With that all monsters around."

„They'r no prob', weak as chickens."

„For us oui, but not for them, don't you think, monsieur D?"

„I know where are we going now."

„Really? Would ya tell us?"

„... That is a secret."

„That's mon line!"

---

Weird trio leaded by tall blue guy ended after few hours at crossroad. It crossed Port road, that led from only port held by humans in western continent to Fortress, biggest human city. It looked more than as fortress as hill of junk but its great defense was only reason why it still existed. Other way led from northern camps of beastmen, mostly tribes of fox, wolf and bear, to southern marshes where lived lizardmen tribes. Humans was at peace with both races now so this crossroad was used by caravans and travelers. It was crowded in wasteland meaning of that word. You could walk that road and actually meet someone in just one day, if you'll be lucky it even don't be bandits. That crossroad was interesting too because civilization was about day away in all directions so many caravans camped here. Many bandits knew it.

---

Few yards from crossroad was old and half ruined building. Someone got idea to build pub here before, but bandits took over it. Now they was using it as their camp, From second floor they was looking at three men standing before their home. One from they was weird even for wasteland and they all seemed to be alone but they looked very confident in some way. Well this will be their last trip.

---

„This is it."

„Monsieur D moi would like to know what are we going to do with that ruin. Its too big for us and every place is far away from here, do you want us to become bandits or what?"

„Ye tha's right and they'r inside, what we'r goin' to do?"

„First, take it."

Answered D and gave cold stare to bandits that had come from building. There was about 20 of them and 20 or maybe 30 inside. One of them, giant Berman with two handed axe started to talk.

„YOU stupid, very, ha ha ha.!"

„But you are really cunning linguist."

Said D, calm as rock and rose one eyebrow. But creature was evidently too dumb to understand sarcasm.

„I am great Saguazahaph!"

„Let ma guess. Stupid as Gourry, ugly as Zoamelgustar and hairy as Phill's forearms."

„He's great just cuz hes only one from 'em who can spell tha' name."

„You fun make, from ME?!" Yelled creature.

„Yes." Answered D.

„WHAT?! You will die!"

„I do not think so."

Said demon and unsheathe his sword from scabbard on his back. As long as you can call sword something two meters long with almost 20 centimeters wide blade that could weight more than 60 kilograms. He hold it in one hand.

„Oi, very interesting thing, he don't need even use it and they are silent and pale as white mice."

„If I remember correctly you wanted to attack us, we are ready, it is not nice from you to let us wait."

„Ye we could got bored and attack first."

„WE not fear magic! Attack!"

Roared creature and charged at D.

„This is not magic."

Answered D calmly and blocked his axe with his sword as if he had rapier instead of that more than great sword.

„This is magic. ASTRAL VINE."

Sword started to glow red and D attacked and sliced bandit's two handed axe into two one handed axes and bear into two cubs.

„F-F-Fire!"

Yelled one bandit from second floor and from every window was flying arrows. But demon just swung his sword as if it were only annoying mosquitoes.

„Moi will show you how should full version look like." Grinned ex-mazoku. „FIREBA-„ He was kicked down with wooden end of Val's spear.

„Are ye idiot? We need tha' buildin'!"

„Aren't you little too smart ass for someone five years old?"

„But ye 'r sclerotic as old man ye 'r."

They was cut down by D's bass voice, still calm but loud what was unusual of him.

„Leave building without fight and we will let you live, we need it and you probably do not want end like him."

He pointed with his sword at their chief, with some black humor sense he looked as bear fur carpet.

„Val, Xellos, let it be and come in, we have work." Said demon after all of bandits ran away.

„Damn I'd missed all fun!"

„Ma too... but it was your fault!"

* * *

edit: Revised, some bad mistakes are gone now. Enjoy. 


	4. ch4: Freak Asylum

**Chapter four: Freak Asylum**

_Someone_'_s frak_

_someone_'_s weak_

_someone_'_s gone_

_we are home _

_-Drunken Val_'_s song_

* * *

„Where's he?" 

„Monsieur D said that he's going to forest to bring some wood for repairs."

„Could it explain' tha' tree there?"

„What tree?"

„Tha one walkin' toward us."

„Oui, pretty much."

---

Being demon is great when comes to home work. When you need wood you just go to forest and rip out some 100 years old oak, take it on one shoulder and go home. He felt, well good is little overstated for him, but he had best day from that one when he lay his foot on this cursed land. He took his sword and started to slice tree into parts that they needed for repairs. It'll be a lot work after all.

„Wanna help?"

„Take this on the roof."

„Eh... Xel could ya take this on da roof?"

„Why ma? D asked you."

„I have somethin' else."  
„What?"

„I was goin' to do... this... and tha'."

„I forgot, he is afraid of high."

Sighed D, took wood and jumped on roof.

„He could sign in some frog contest, that was about 8 meters..."

„I'm not afraid... I just don't like it..."

---

They was sitting in big dusty room. Bandits forgot some full bottles and tobacco behind so they don't had that bad evening.

„We worked all day and nothin's done, I'm tired..."

„Oui it must was very tiresome for you, looking from below how we was fixing roof."

„Shadup I found all this drinks and cigars for D, no?"

„He did good job."

„Pfff... bribed with cigars."

„It was not that bad day after all."

„What? Monsieur D this is first time when you said this!"

„Ye it's better, first time after what they did to us!"

„They?"

„Oui, women! Well mazoku lords and golden dragons and so, all women!"

„Please not this again..."

„Its truth! She kicked me from da house as nothin'. Just year after I hatched... again."

„But monsieur Val normal one year old boy don't drink three bottles of rum in one day..."

„I was just little depressed... hic... after all tha' bad memories..."

„You think how you tried to destroy world."

„Well... tha' too... and she said „Stop drinkin' and find some real job or I'll kick ya outta da house!""

„And she did."

„Monsieur Val that's nothing, at least she kicked you out because you didn't fulfill what she said, but moi did every damn thing that she wished for, moi worked for her for more than thousand years, she even promised to give ma bonus!"

„Bonus?"

„Ten percent of pain and despair more each lunch."

„Blah, I just cannot get how ye could to eat those... how it tasted?"

„Almost as extra big steak with green pepper and that awesome little hot peppers."

„Got it."

„Oui... And moi did as she said and then she kicked ma out! She sacrificed ma to don't spoil her reputation!"

„But mazoku tha' saved da world..."

„She wanted it!... And moi did it just because your mother forgot to told you that you shouldn't play with dark lords."

„Sniff... I never had mommy... hic..."

„Ma not too and I'm not crying for it."

„Ye are!"

„Shut up! Something fallen into mon eye."

„Welcome in Whineville."

„Shut up D!"

They yelled both.

He stared to talk in that loud deep voice. It was voice that made you feel smaller, voice that sounded through your mind, flesh and bone. It sounded as thunder coming with horrible storm and is still far far away, but you know that it will surely come.

„Look I ended here, I lost everything, family, friends, humanity but still I have enough pride to accept that it was MY fault. I was as you two before, but I am glad I grew out of it because if you will just whine and blame others, self pity sick you will end much worse..."

His speech lost its power and he ended sentence in his usual silent melancholic voice.

„...you will end as me, and still we must go on and try to survive... somehow."

---

After that he was smoking his cigar and they was sitting around table quietly.

„So will ya tell us what ye wanna to do with this."

Val gestured around.

„Ah... yes."

D stood up and took flat wooden board and his knife. He channeled Astral Vine into knife and it started to glow with bright red.

„Monsieur D you are not going to kill us or something like that."

„Not yet."

„Gulp... tha was joke?"

„Maybe."

„..."

„Of course. Look."

He started to burn words with knife into wood.

„F-R-E-A-K A-S-Y-L-U-M" Spelled Val.

„Oui, but what is it?"

„Name"

„Name for what."

„Our Pub."

"And I almost forgot, I had found another surprise for ye D!"

"Does it bite, yell and run in panic, contain naked girls or something similar?"

"No... I'll keep it if it did."

"Fine... what is it?"

"It just have one little problem..."

"Here it comes... so?"

Val disappeared in next room and after while came back with old guitar.

"Do ye like it?"

"That is great and... it doesn't have strings."

"Oui, that will be that little problem probably."

"O' really?..."

"Tha's my line!"

* * *

Notes: Thanks for review and help. This is another "guys" chapter but it's really fun to write chapter it, tomorrow I'll probably update next one that is little different being written only in direct speech. 

edit: Revised, some bad mistakes are gone now... and it was a lot of 'em in this chapter, sorry.


	5. Ch5: Smoketalk

**Chapter five: Smoketalk**

_Never drink booze that you don__t know, never smoke tobacco that smells with magic... damn headache..._

_- D. Starseeker, the day after_

* * *

"Ow dude..." 

"Pote que ce est..."

"I cannae understan' ye..."

"Moi said... what is it..."

"Tobacco..."

"No. You usually don't smell powerful magic from normal tobacco..."

"Ye feel strange..."

"grandement"

"I'll take tha as yea..."

"Even I feel... strange too..."

"Where tha' bandits got it... Man..."

"Oui... Moi feel... as... le aviateur."

"What?"

"Moi am flying."

"No you are not."

"Can't ye see?"

"Moi am flying..."

"Not anymore lad..."

"It's good, lets talk about something funny monsieurs?"  
"No."

"C'mon D! Hey hey Xel whatta 'bout women!"

"Ladies! Oui!"

"Dude I'll find fine lady someday. She'll be nice, and good and so... ye know."

"I know... booooring. Moi gonna get lady...We'll have fun every day!"

"She will have fun with you?"

"She'll be pissed of course... What fun it'd be otherwise?"

"Nevermind..."

"C'mon demon-chan what 'bout ye?"

"Hahah funny... isn't it?"

"Say it one more time and..."

"And?"

"And I will kill you."

"No fun."

"Non, for you only"

"Both..."

"No fun!"

"Kay D, but what 'bout yer lady?"

"I do not have one and neither you... nerds..."

"Grumpy..."

"Usual..."

"Maybe he don't like ladies."

---

"And tomorrow he will fix that wall."

"Wha' wall?"

"That with hole which have exactly his head size."

"Oh... tha' wall."

---

"Mon head hurt..."

"That is from that weird tobacco."

"It's because I said that you are gay and..."

---

"It'll be lotta work."

"To fix that two holes?"

"Yea..."

---

"Ok ok monsieur D, you LOVE ladies..."

---

"Three in a day...

"Ok ok monsieur D, you like ladies, but exactly what type of lady do you like."

"..."

"He didn't!"

"Ye he didn't hurt ye again so D?"

"I do not want to talk about this."

"C'mon ye don't wanna be party pooper, why not?"

"We are in middle of wasteland. No women here, and even if they will..."

"Ye don't want one 'coz?..."

"..." -deathglare-

"I never asked..."

"No ladies around, that's why we are talking about them anyway, oui?"

"Yea so imagine D, she should be..."

"Blind..."

"Deaf..."  
"With one leg shorter!"

"..." -sweatdrop-

"Whatta?"

---

"Pote you don't need to know if she should like you, we asked who she should be."

"I don't know..."

"D lad, It's not afectin' ya at all."

"Look I just don't - want - ANY - woman."

"Oui, you like girls, young and wild..."

---

"Four."

"This one is different..."

"Cuz he even needed to enter house again?"

"Just bigger..."

---

"So tell ma WHY? You like women, Moi mean at all.."

"..."

"you know... in that usual way..."

"...yes of course."

"Than why don't you want one?!"

"Oh gods! You damn curious fruitcake, because I am demon! The - last - one!"

"...and?"

"And what?"

"I'm last one ancient dragon."

"I'm probably only ex-mazoku alive."

"Yea but she can be human or a..."

"...dragon."

"Yea a dragon and so, it doesn't matter."

"You will never understand it..."

"Tell us."

"Even I do not know what I am... how I could..."

"You'r demon."

"From every positive angle."

"And where you had seen demons as me?"

"Well... about thousands years back... in some old temple... something like that. But you just look very demon-like."

"Yea, as everyone know how demons should look like. Ye know, horns, fangs, claws, tail."

"Oui! You look much more demon like than that magic race demons, brow demons and so."

"I know that I am not brow demon or mountain wind demon or old beast-god demon or something like this. So everyone know that I look as demon but nobody know why!"

"And why it matters?"

"Why? I do not know what I'm, I do not know what I can do, or what I will do. I am powerful but I do not know how. Sometimes I can cast weird spells that even you Xellos never seen. People know how demons should look like and remember to hate them and be scared of them do not you ever tried to think why?"

"Nope."

"Oui, It's just as it... almost for all races, but even if demons as you was some super evil race that dwelt here in ancient past you are not like them. Monsieur Starseeker I hate to say it but you are good guy."

"Compliment about being good from mazoku, now I am flattered."

"Ex-mazoku."

"Whatever. How can you say it? You do not know me, even I do not know myself. I Have weird dreams and weird memories sometimes, what if I will go mad one day? I am dangerous and I do not want someone to find it out when I will drink their blood."

"You are overdoing it..."

"And what'bout us?"

"... I was never thinking about it."

"Oui, our blood sucks, too much alcohol in it."

"Not just alcohol..."

"That tobacco was weird..."

* * *

Note: Weir tobacco isn't that green thing that many of you had on mind. You know that's illegal and so. They just found magic imbued tobacco. 

And yes this chapter is written only in direct speech, after last two chapters about them you shouldn't have problem to find out who is talking and rest is just on your own imagination. So have fun and If you found some mistakes, have some ideas for story or just like it let me please know.

edit: Revised, some bad mistakes are gone now, enjoy.


	6. ch6: Warmey welcomey

**Chapter six: Warmey welcomey**

_He believed that he_'_ll be welcomed at any place in world._

_Died at age 32_

_- Grave of R. McRorren, scout and traveler_

* * *

„We'r here. We'll stay in port for two or three hours to get cargo outta ship. Use this and get away how fast ye can. Good luck." 

She nodded. After two horrible weeks spend in little space between two crates even dinner with mazoku sound good. She cut her hair shorter and covered it and her face with large beige bandanna just as it is normal in desert. Almost all sailors on this ship was from there, although captain was from Seyruun he got his ship and crew many years ago when he traveled into southern lands after barrier fall. So nobody will notice her as this. She also got similar clothes and shoes, captain even offered her dagger for self defense but she refused.

---

First place that she had seen was the Port, it simple never needed more original name because it was only one human port here and it looked more as ship graveyard. Houses, walls, tavern everything was made from old ships.

Center of it all was market. Noisy place even so early in morning.

Funny, she never thought what she should do now. So she ended alive at the end and got here but nothing changed just from fact that she arrived. Well, she need to find some job...

„Heya boya don'ta ya lookin' for somma work?"

She turned around. Of course, in her disguise nobody recognized her as girl. She was asked by tall skinny lizardman with light green scales, big eyes and cart loaded with something that was... very junky.

„Well... yes..." She lowered her voice as low as she could.

„Wheehee greaty! Yer somma newy here aren'tta ye?"

It took her while to get what he was trying to say and nodded.

„Yup just gotta outta shippee, hee hee ye couldn'tta look so lostta here or somma baddy lads coulda do somethin' to ye."

„Ah... okay... you said something about work?"

„Ye of coursey! I needa sommaone to help me wittha sellin' my greatty thingies!"

He waved with his long hands and looked at his cart proudly.

„Umm... what is it?"

„Wha'? Cannae ye say? Oh of coursey I forgotta yer newy here! Its my inventions!"

„Inventions?"

„Yaaay! Amazin' Zrxic's technic stuff!"

„What?"

„Zrxic's! Thats my namey!"

„Oh...I'm Ame... Antonio..."

„Justta Antonio?"

„Just Zrxic?"

„Nah of coursey! My fully namey is Zrxic tha' oney witha tongue fastty as fly!"

„Fast as fly?"

„I willa show ya!"

His tongue shot from his mouth, he caught nearby fly and ate it. Amelie tried to not sound disgusted.

„Ah... got it... well I'm Antonio... Seywill."

„Whya Seywill?"

„Humans don't have reasons for it."

„Ye humans 'r crazey... butta ye look o'rightta Antonio lad... coulda I cally ye justta Will?"

„Sure."

„Kay Willy lad so willa ye help me?"

„With selling that... things?"

„Yay of coursey! Ye willa needy know whatta is for of coursey too! Look, this thingie is lesser mazoku repellent."

„WHAT?!"

„Impressed aren'ta ya?"

„Can this thing really work?"

„Of coursey!"

„Really, because I met mazoku before and never heard of anything that could work to repel them expect barriers created with powerful magic..."

„Wella I never tried it butta... wait! Ye'r magey guy?"

„Little... I can heal and use few attack spells and so."

„Amazin'! I had alwaysey wanted to sella my thingies in somma other playcey cuz theya underminatin' me here littley and nowy I canna! Will ye wanna workey as my guardey Willy lad?"

„I'm not sure If I'm strong enough for this.. but I can help you with sales... what is this?"

„Kay...ah that's my greatty pocket fishin' rod. And tha' thingie there is da amazin' love creatin' device!"

„Love creating device? How it can work?"

„You justta needey to letta yer dreamy girlie wear it sommawhare with her. As in da pocketey and so."

„Uh but how much it weigh? Its heavy as iron brick."

„Wella it havey its flies butta I'm stilla workin' on tha' oney."

„To make it lighter of to make it work?"

„Ehhh... botha..."

* * *

notes: Zrxic's English is horrible, worst than mine and he even got really weird accent, but I still hope that you were able to understand him. 

I hope you liked it and If you had found some mistakes, have some ideas for story let me please know. Thanks.

edit: Revised, some bad mistakes are gone but Zrxic's speech is still as crazy as usual.


	7. ch7: Sell your soul

**Chapter seven: Sell your soul**

_Sell your soul,_

_sell your heart,_

_sell your spell,_

_sell your part._

_Part in life,_

_part in game, _

_part of magic_

_part insane._

_-Fallen Wizards, prologue_

* * *

"But... that's too much... after all that things that you forced me to do. For L-sama sake you even used me in Seyruun rebellion without my knowledge and now you want... how you dare!" 

"Well you forgot. We never forced you to do anything and we just offered you a deal. You want something from us and now we stated our price, If you don't want accept it its just your decision sorceress."

"Or I can just blow this damn place off with you!"

"Of course you can, but this will not grant your wish. I can."

She fell silent, and he continued with calm voice and typical poker face.

"It's just your decision. You can live like any other normal woman. We will even grant you land, fine house and something to begin with. And of course good position in our new growing society. For you and your husband too. Your gift have great potential but our offer is rather generous too."

"I... I can't."

"You placed our world existence in gamble for same reason, Is your powers more important than whole world?"

"Yes but... how you know about it?!"

Man with silvery hair, beard and eyes smiled.

"I know many things. This is my power and its enough to take over kingdom as you can see."

"What... what you will do with it."

"Are you afraid that I'm going to destroy world? Do I look that stupid? I'm not idiot like most of my race are, I prefer to... make world work perfectly to offer me full table."

"Let people suffer."

"Most of them, yes. But I'm not going to break my word, I will not forget those who helped me... and envy is so delicious."

"But..."

"It's just natural process, we starved and now its time for feast. You from all humans are one from that little few that can decide, to starve or to feast with us. So?"

"Just... why you killed her?"

"Wasn't it her fault at first place? But to let your conscience rest in peace, she is not dead. She escaped, probably to western continent. But its not probable that she will live long there. But she got chance, same as you."

"Well... I accept... under one condition."

"And that is?"

"Everything except giga slave."

"Fine with me, that spell have no use for us anyway. Now please step into the circle... miss Inverse."

* * *

notes: Serious but short chapter, it was necessary so hold on and wait till next one, it will be better, I promise. 


	8. ch8: Gossip

**Chapter eight: Gossip**

_And there was huge explosion, we had seen it. - observation_

_I heard that from whole village is just big crater. - gossip_

_I heard that from whole village is just big crater and Lina Inverse was passing by. - fact_

* * *

„Hand me few nails." 

„Tha's problem..."

„Stop joking around and bring me few nails. We will never end like this..."

---

Ruined building changed greatly. They did good work and after all that time spend with traveling, fighting and slacking around drunken it was nice change to have solid work. Of course Xellos complained about blisters, Val was trying to overcome his fear from high and fell from roof so he was doing almost nothing for last two weeks because of his broken arm. Only D seems to be satisfied with his work, and he did most of it.

Now was most of their home as good as new. In basic floor there was big pub and kitchen, in first floor was eight guest rooms and under roof they had their rooms and two small empty rooms that was filled with garbage and tools now.

They just needed to build up some furniture, prepare rooms and bring goods to start with it. Bandits forgot many interesting things behind and even their loot so they had some money to begin with.

---

„Bonjour monsieurs! Moi am home!"

„Heya Xel, did ye bring some nails from Port?"

„Non, you said nothing about nails, Moi just spoke with that guy that lead food caravan to Fortress, he will stop here every Monday and bring us food and drink. It was hard but at the end he promised to bring even some wine. And moi met that crazy chameleon guy, he tried to sell ma about fifty pieces of junk but I convicted him to try to get some useful things, If he will be lucky we can stop there next week. And moi ordered at the market almost everything on list. They wasn't sure about some things, with that all new exiles is there quite chaos."

„Damn tha's bad, we don't have any more nails."

„Yes but... you was talking about chaos down there, why? There was always exiles from eastern continent."

„Oui but now with all that ships from Seyrune there are ten more of them than usual."

„Seyrune? Did something happened there?"

„You are interested in that? Well moi was talking with one of them. He said that he was exiled about two months ago by some rebel organization behind king's back. But he said that it might end with civil war."

„Ye look worried, ye have some friends there?"

„... I had."

„It was great place, maybe little too just and white and so but they got great ice cream and nice people, they don't mind even guy as you, didn't they?"

„... yes. Well we can do nothing about it and it is many years since I was there anyway."

„Oui ma too. Every place changes."

„I don't think tha' wasteland changes a lot too..."

„That's non true, every time you'll find new bones there."

„So what about that goods?"

„They should have most of it next Monday, they even offered mon cart but..."

„But..."

„We can't afford something that would pull that cart so..."

„So?"

„Ye 'r goin' for it."

„...fine."

„What?"

„Wha'?"

„I said fine."

Demon answered and left.

„He didn't even tried to force us into some help with it..."

„Ye... weird..."

He stopped at the door and turned back.

„And while I will be in Port you two can dig that cellar that we need as food storage."

„Damn..."

* * *

Notes: Thanks greatly for reviews and patience with my English. And I know that mine chapters are short but on the other way I'm trying to update every two or three days. 


	9. ch9: The Market

**Chapter nine: The Market**

_What is it?_

_Shoppingey devicey._

_What is it for?_

_You can buya it._

_-Zrxic's unshakable business logic_

* * *

„You. Are you new here?" 

„Whaaaa?... Please don't kill me sir, I have nothing to give please spare me great demon lord..."

„Eh... I was about to ask..."

„I will serve you in your quest for world domination as loyal minion just let me live!"

„Look I was just..."

„I will join your demon hordes without asking. Just tell me where is your legion!"

„Just listen to me..."

„I listen my lord, are you the great Devil himself to command puny mortal as me..."

„Gods..."

„Hi D, how's pub goin' I hearrr tha' ya goin' to open soon, man I will surrrely stop by."

„O great lord... wait... pub... what pub?"

„Tha's D, he's buildin' pub at crrrossrrroad."

„But he is a DEMON!"

„And wha' 'bout it? Hey D who's this jerrrk?"

„I do not know, I just stopped him to ask if he is from Seyruun."

„Why ye wanna know?"

„Just curious about it..."

„Ehm... I'm really from Seyruun."

„When you left from there."

„Three weeks ago... demons really live here?"

„Nope just him."

„Three weeks? Than you must be from last ship, what happened there?"

„At the ship? We sailed and so and one night storm came and I thought I'm dead and..."

„No you idiot, In Seyruun!"

„Ah that. It was tragedy.. I wasn't royalist at all, but my cousin was, they didn't even asked after king died, they sent everyone who had something to do with them here. Damn! It's all royal fault, if they wasn't all dead I'd like to kill them myself but no, I ended here in this gods forsaken place!"

„King Phillionel is dead... and all his family?..."

„Yes they paid for all that misfortune that they caused to kingdom..."

„Shut up!"

„W-w-what?..."

„Just shut up..."

„Hmmm he was fasterrr tha' he looked, man ye can be rrreally scarrry when ye 'rrr angrrry. What he said tha' bad anyway?"

„...nothing important, let it be."

„Kay, wanna join me? I was just goin' forrr some beerrr..."

„No thanks Rawr, I have some work to do."

„Tha's shame, ye know I'm sayin' guys with tails should hold up togetherrr, ye know, beastmen, demons and so... well except lizarrrdmen, they stink..."

„Talking about them, had you seen Zrxic?"

„Yea he's harrrd to overrrlook, yellin' and trrryin' to sell his stupid stuff, why ye arrre lookin' forrr him? He's just crrrazy wacko ."

„He is good in searching for some rare items here and Xellos asked him for few things."

„Yea but ye'll need to endurrre his babbling about all tha' crrrap."

„I will try to. So see ya, and stop by in our pub."

„Yup, I'll have trrravel to ol' Forrrt anyway. See ya D."

------

„And this thingie is teleportationey devicey! Justta imaginay placey where ye likey to be and whooof!"

BOOOM

„...and... it... will... explo... dey..."

„You know this is third time today... HEALING."

„Thankey Willy boy, it was really painfulley before ye camey, but nowy I'm goody as newy."

Lizardman just dusted his jacket to see demon standing behind his helper watching whole scene.

„I see that you got your private healer."

„Ah If this isn'tta sir D Starseeker! Yer friend saidey tha' you willey stop by for somma goodsey!"

---

And than she turned around and saw huge... demon. She was tall, for a girl, it was family trait but still he could had almost two meters. She felt almost as sixteen years old again, because she was kind of short at that days and everybody appeared to be that tall for her. He had horns and claws and... is that tail? He was little as... let it be, here in this weird land must be tons of guys like him, just why must every damn cool blue guy have that hypnotizing teal eyes.

---

His helper boy turned around and looked at him. Probably shocked, but it was hard to say because of that desert style bandanna on his head, only pair of extremely blue eyes was starring at him. That eyes... since when have outland desert nomads blue eyes and cast white magic?

---

„... it willey transmit yer voicey at greatey... hey! Could ye two stopey starring at yerselvey and liseney to me littla?"

„I was just wondering where you got helper from eastern continent desert. Or you are not from desert?"

„...ummm... of course I'm, are you blind or what?"

„Ye his peopley belivey tha' no one can see their facey before they are married."

„Really? They must have good reason for this."

„Hey don't be rude! It's tradition!"

„I traveled that lands before and never heard of it... and I had never met white magic users there."

„We was small tribe and I learned it on my travels, what is this? Questions and Answers game?"

„Maybe... just from where you are and what do you want?"

„No, no, no, my turn, are all demons this curious?"

„I do not know."

„Really? Why don't you ask your tribe."

„I never met any other demon, and you?"

„Do magic races demons count?"

„No."

„No."

„...you are from outer world in eastern continent?"

„Yes! I already said that, why you're not believing me?!"

„Than why are you not afraid of me?"

„What? Should I?"

„Are you kidding? Usually when someone from there sees me they are running, or screaming or praying for joining my devil army on my way for world domination as that guy that I met today."

„I was told to not judge book by its cover... do you have devil army?"

„...No, I own a pub."

„That's close."

„Yes I am on my way for booze domination."

„Okay okay to makey this shortey this is D, he and his friendsey are very goodey customers of mine and this youngey man is mine newy employee Willy. And nowey I assumey tha ye had commey for this."

„No and I do not want to know what it is."

„This amazin' thingie only looksey as two merey blackey boxes. Its voicey transmitin' devicey!"

„Do it work at greater distances?"

„Of coursey..."

„You just need to shout more."

„You are testing this junk with him?"

„Only that ones that do not explode... that's minority."

„Look, I had not come to buy some of your junk..."

„Inventionsey."

„Whatever, I just come to ask if you was able to get items that was ordered."

„Ah yes... Willy coulda ya bringey tha' box over therey?"

„Here is it, Mr. Starseeker."

„Do not call me Mr..."

„Why?"

„I just... do not like it."

„I was abley to findey everythin' justta tha champagne silverey cup couldy be problemey."

„He ordered champagne silver cup?"

„Yes he saidey tha' he'll be needin' to keepin' somey style when he's pubey owner nowy and especially saidey tha' I shouldn'tta telley ye... ou dammita."

„So I assume that we should cancel that order."

„Yes and what is this?"

„Guitary stringsey, it was realley hardey to get thosey but he toldey me to getta 'em at any costey."

„...oh...fine... will this be enough for it?."

„Of coursey ye are mostey generousey... and when ye are herey dontta ye wanna lookey at my..."

„No, bye... and if you will see some nice cup for acceptable price take it and save for me."

„Okay, bye m... sir D."

* * *

Notes: I really enjoyed this one, I hope that you will too. If you have some ideas for story or just want to comment it, please review, thanks.

edit: Some minor changes in all chapters. As few changes in Xellos french words (it should be more correct now, but I don't speak french so I can't say for sure.) and changes in D's speech, now he use more literary language wich suits him better and make his parts more unique. And I sorted all text little for better orientation. Enjoy.

* * *


	10. ch10: Opening Party

**Chapter ten: Opening party**

_"But uncle D... why he didn__'t stayed with his friends?"_

_"They was heroes and he was only shadowy thief..."_

_"But they didn't mind."_

_"Yeees uncle D, he was pretty stupid to left 'em!"_

_"I know__ kids... I know..."_

* * *

He took last nail and after two hits with hammer was pub sign on it's place.

„So this is it, now pub is officially open."

„Whoo! And now we should celebrate little, what do ye think, lads?"

„Oui, great idea, and I have some special surprise."

Xellos ran into pub and returned back with three glasses and bottle of best wine, imported from eastern continent.

„That must cost a fortune..."

„Well it did, but I got these with it for free."

With fox smile on his ex-mazoku face he searched his pockets and than in his hand appeared three big cigars.

„Is it what I think it is?"

„Zephilian tobacco, hand rolled, first grade! Here it is monsieurs!"

---

They sat down in middle of empty pub, opened bottle and light up cigars.

„I need to apologize, maybe it can cost fortune, but it is definitely worth of it."

Said D and exhale cloud of white smoke, holding wine glass gentle in left hand.

„Heh D do ye know tha' ye almost lookin' as some lord like this."

„Oui but he can use some new clothes... we are not going to wander wasteland anymore so we could get something better."

„I like this coat, but you are right... Val would you mind to bring that box covered with brown paper over there."

„Yea, here it is... „

D opened it with one of his claws.

„So here is something to wear without scaring our customers."

„Non chance with you around..."

„..."

„Sorry monsieur D. it was just joke... so please could you stop piercing me with that death glare?"

„So this is for you Val."

He took from box dark brown shirt and pants and dark green west.

„Wow tha's great D! But what I'm gonna to do? This isn't good for barman."

„Oh sorry you are not barman. Your work will be to help us and keep this place sound and clean. When you have not something broken you are pretty handy anyway."

„Well tha's not tha' bad!"

„Oi that mean that moi am gonna to be barman?"

„No."

„Why non?!"

„You are skilled with knife and since you have normal mortal taste your cooking is not that bad."

Answered D and passed him white apron and cap, purple shirt and white pants.

„It looks good... well except that cap, why cooks wear those?"

„Maybe it is proof of their great cooking skill... what do you think, Val?"

„Wha'? Ah... yea so everybody 'll know that tha' great stuff tha' they'r eatin' is made by ye."

„Hmmm... Its not that bad... moi will like it... nice cap."

He took cooks cap and place it proudly on his head not noticing D's wink to Val.

„So ye gonna be barman?"

„Yes."

Answered D and took black pants and shirt and dark blue apron.

---

They all changed into their new clothes and met down in pub when bell rang and few people entered pub.

„So we'rrrr herrre forrr openin' parrrty!"

„Hey Rawr how ye know tha' we'll open today?"

„D invited us!"

Customers was Rawr, beastman from tiger tribe, Laani his friend (rumored to be more than that) from cheetah tribe and Hawof from hyena tribe. He was kinda skilled in playing wagon's fifth wheel. And too Richmond, big traveling blacksmith with dark skin and his small petite wife Shaamy, she had some beastman blood from cat tribe but her husband never mind her cat ears or tail. Their two kids, small five years old Tim and two years older Sheesah. And behind them was standing human Robson and Goof from dog tribe with his eight years old son Larr. Both father and son was kind of weird fishermen because they was afraid of water and in Port was told many funny stories about them.

„We have lots of customers for first day!"

Said Xellos peeping from kitchen door. When they all found places D took initiative to greet them.

„I welcome all of you here in Freak Asylum pub. So what it will be?"

Children stared at him fascinated. It was weird but at same time as many adults was afraid of him kids was amazed with his demon look.

Everyone else ordered and D even offered them first drink for free because he was kind of proud, they all came so long way just because their pub opened today. Everyone ordered something for launch and Xellos had a lot work to do, Val opened one of beer barrels and now was chatting with fishermen about their latest catch. D served them all and was pretty busy even if pub was more than half empty. They could use waiter, he even consider asking Val for help but he was good at fixing things but he was amazingly clumsy when comes to handle with many mugs and glasses and his math... well to say it in better light it wasn't flawless. When he had while off he caught sight of children looking at his guitar behind bar.

„Mr. D can ye play? I never seen someone play tha' guitar."

Asked older boy.

„Well yes... and do not call me Mr. I am just D."

„Could we call ye uncle D?"

„Errr... well... fine."

„Hey D it looks tha' ye got fan club."

Grinned Val from his place.

„Coulda ya play somethin' pleaaaaase uncle D!"

„Yes pleaaaaase!"

Where all kids got that puppy eyes...

„Fine..."

He sat on bar, took guitar and start to play slow and nice melody. Kids was watching him fascinated.

„Uncle D could ye sing?"

„Ummm...no, not good, really."

„He's lyin'."

Grinned Val again, obliviously having fun watching big demon and his little fans. D send him quick deathglare but it was somewhat soft so Val only grinned back again.

„Really I can not sing..."

„Pleaaaase uncle D!"

He was kinda lost.

„But... but I can tell you story."

„Yay! Would it be story 'bout great heroes and wizards?"

„And sorceresses!"

„Don't be stupid women can't be heroes!"

„Of course they can be..."

„Heroines?"

Added D ad girl nodded.

„Yea strong and brave and so!"

„Well I remember story about... amazing female knight that traveled accompanied by two friends, brawn barbarian and hot headed... treasure huntress."

Kids cheered and listened to story about bad bandit king that stolen great treasure from old temple and heroes that fought him, they loved part about mystical thief that seem to be bad at first sight but at the end helped to heroes and returned treasure to temple.

---

D took last two sleeping children into their parents rooms and dismissed light spell. Down there was his pseudo-working employers drinking with customers, but he felt totally tired already, that damn kids are worse than alcohol. He imagined Val behind bar table and fought urge to run down there and stop him, tomorrow he will not remember how many beers he had not to mention customers. But well... it's first day after all so let them be for a while. He ended at the roof leaning against shaft. Smoking his last cigar only him, miles of silent wasteland in every direction and stars...

_"All your life you sought stars..."_

He shook his head... he hated riddles. Or to be exact he loved them as long as he knew right answer but this was... why she did this to him. He didn't deserved it...

_"Seyruun too didn't deserved to be destroyed, or thrown into rebellion or whatever."_

Damn, his own mind betrayed him and he tried so hard to not think about it. It's long time anyway and there is nothing what he can do. He is just demon, he live here and own pub, nothing more nothing less.

But still he needed to know... to be sure...

---

It was bad idea anyway, pub was almost like after Lina's dinner. Plus some drunken guys sleeping on floor. He tried to wake them but after few tries he just threw them into their rooms.

"Mhfrn... he...hey... D... c-could y..ye l-let m...me do...down?"

"Rich? You are awake."

"Pfff... of... c-course... s...some k-kids like... Xel... and Val... c-couldn't... h-hold...o...on lon...longer than... m-me."

"Actually they did not, I just took them into their rooms but do not judge their age by the way how they look like... you should be... surprised."

"W-w-what?...How... old..."

"They are? One almost five and other more than thousand years."

"...h-ha...ha...ha... you...g-got me."

"Nevermind... do you plan to return home tomorrow?"  
"Y-yea...b...back...t-to the... Port."

"Will you mind company? I wanted to... get some more information about... something down there."

"N-no... o...of...zzzzzzz..."

"Richmond?"

"..."

"At the end he did not hold on so much longer..."

* * *

Notes: I repaired my notebook so I'll write next chapter soon but internet connection in my flat is as stable as drunken tightrope artist. So sorry if it will take longer.

Thanks for reading and if you have ideas for the story, found some mistakes or just want to comment please review.


	11. ch11: Retaliation

**Chapter eleven: Retaliation**

_You are never guilty as long as you can blame others._

_-first page of D__'s diary_

* * *

„So we are here. D I was really glad that you accompanied us, I don't know If I could handle that damn desert dogs alone with this headache."

„Yea ye was really cool uncle D!"

„It was nothing... well we are almost in Port so I will part, I have some... work down at docs."

„Fine, see ya. You can stop at shop later."

---

„So what do you want for dinner?"

„It doesn'tey matterey, justta buy somethin'... hey doey ye seeney it? Richie is backey, I needa somey toolsey from him, justta buy somey foodey and waitey herey, kay Willy?"

„No problem boss."

---

„Are you new here?"

„Oh holy L-sama, demon! Run for your lives!"

„...oh well, I take that as yes."

---

So what about some fish...

She found fish shop easily just by smell, but these are... no, definitely not fresh. What about these...

Hey that guy... She had seen him somewhere and that others too. Oh yes, that's Irv, he was royal guard captain until uncle Randy tried to kill her father eight years ago, he had fingers in it too and was fired and ended in jail for few years but at the end when her father was crowned he stated amnesty and Irv begged for second chance until he made him guard again. She never liked him and he was here. But it's fine, there's no way that he'll recognize her in this disguise. But for some reason her blood turn cold.

---

„Hi D, what brings you back? No luck?"

„...No. I just wanted to find Zrxic and return back at crossroad."

„At night? Isn't it dangerous?"

„I am demon."

„I forgot... and isn't that fly-eater in that junk shack of his?"

„No I already was there and..."

Door opened and chameleon himself entered smithy.

„Speaking about the devil..."

„What?"

„Not you D, turn around."

„Whatta?"

„Ah... hi Zrxic I was looking for you."

„Decidedey to buya somey of my greatey deviceys?"

„No, not really, I just wanted to ask if you have found any of that other ordered items."

„Oh tha' no sorry I don'tta expectedey ye so early. And Richmondey I needey somma new toolsey."

„And do you have money?"

„Ehhh... no... no yetta butta I caney offerey ye for it thisey, it's da greatey pocketey fire machiney."

„I said no! How many times do I need to repeat it, don't enter my shop without money."

„Ye arey meaney!"

„That was not very nice of you, he left with tears in his eye."

„Just in one?"

„Just one was looking at you."

---

Ok just don't mind them. You wanted to buy fish, yes fish that is it.

„Larr you little... come back... you need to bath at least once this month!"

It happened too fast to react. She just saw little dog tribe boy to run in her direction and than he bumped into her, she was falling to hard meeting with ground and bandanna left her face and flew somewhere carried by wind.

---

„Tha meaney guy... he don'tta havey any sensey for inventionsey... nowey wherey I leftta tha' guy... hey somethin' is happeney downey therey..."

---

„It... it's girl!"

„It's her and I thought that she was dead as rest of my family that died because of that royal scum!"

„Princess?"

„What princess? What are ye new lads babbling about?"

„This is Seyruun exiles problem, get out of my way!"

It was said by no one else than Irv himself.

„I'm feeling lucky today, we all are! Now it's time for our rightful retaliation."

Port citizens was confused, but whole place was soon filled with exiles. They was confused until now, they was forced to leave their homes and sail over the ocean as thrown out garbage. But now they was just angry, all that time they needed someone to blame and today their catch was more than just lucky.

Maybe Irv was first to throw the stone, but others joined without thinking, without shame or forgiveness. Throw stone and forget.

---

Pain, light, dark, something wet and hot under her fingers on dusty ground. Their shouts was coming form greater and greater distance and it had metal taste.

---

He saw it! He need to stop it, he... no she... but still it is his helper. He need that human... he want it to survive! He need to stop it... but he can't, why he hated weapons, why he and that green head of his never invented something as mad crowd dismisser... he need to... find help.

---

„Are you sure that you don't want to have dinner with us until you leave? I'll close smithy soon."

„No thanks. I am not hungry..."

Lizardman almost forgot to open doors and jumped in.

„You again?! I said..."

„Y...y...ye m...m...must help... ey... him...her."

„What? Zrxic did something happened?"

„Catch your stinky breath and tell us what is it and if you try to sell me single piece of junk I'll make from you new shoes for my wife!"

„YeknoweymyhelpereyWillyhesshe..."

„Slow down I can not understand single word."

„My helperey Willy, tha' oney with bandanna he is notta he butta she and they wantey to killey him I meaney her becausey he is princessey of tha' kingdomey form alley tha' exilesey are and they arey angry at him I meaney she."

„What?"

„That... Seyruun?... princess?"

„Ye... D... D?"

He left store and didn't opened door. They was staring at hole where was door few seconds ago.

„Wow..."

„Do ye thinkey tha' he'lley helpey him... her?"

„Umm... probably."

---

Throw the stone.

---

Where? Damn! Where it is?!

From roof to roof, demon fast as wind and deadly as almost two meters of cold steel in his hands.

---

Pain. Dark.

---

Throw the stone, it stopped to move but it doesn't matter...

---

There, that crowd at market place.

---

...it doesn't matter as long as you can throw the stone everything will be okay.

---

Last jump, he wanted to yell, to tell them to stop, but then he caught sight of him. Their eyes was empty just one of them, one was smiling.

---

„At the end retaliation will always come..."

---

Irv never ended his speech. Ironic. Others stopped, now there was real blood on their hands, on their shoes, on their bodies, everywhere. Two pieces of body that was first to throw the stone, and giant sword covered with blood.

For this very moment he was true Demon.

---

Time stopped for this moment and now got in move again. And they ran, screamed and called monster, monster.

And they was.

--

„Oh, holy L-sama what happened here..."

„DO NOT ASK."

„D? Are you okay you sound..."

„Howy aboutey him, or her, is she... deadey?"

„No..."

„Before you sounded as..."

„Ye killedey tha' guya?"

„Yes."

„Oh... whya... I'm gonna be sickey..."

„He deserved it."

„Can... can we help?"

„Bandages..."

„I have some at smithy. Let take here there."

„Cannae ye castey somethin' and curey her?"

„I can not cast healing spells since... damn no."

---

„This is ridiculous, I have wife you know."

„And I don'tta likey humaney girls anywaya."

„Shut up and stay turned to window."

„How it looks like?"

„Few cuts, one on stomach is deep, that one on head bleed a lot, open leg fracture and right hand does not look good too."

„Do you know how to threat it."

„For now I need to stop bleeding or she will die from blood loss anyway."

„So It's not good."

„Thisey is notta goodey too..."

„What?"

„Look, outta da windowey."

„I cannot believe that they got courage to come here."

„How many of them are outside?"

„Aboutey twentey... therey are morey... okay maybe thirtey. Willey they attackey us too?"

„Probably... D you know I want to help her but... I have kids to feed."

„They can not attack if I am here."

„Are you sure because if they do than you will kill them all? They are just lost and confused..."

„THEY TRIED TO KILL HER."

„S-s-s-s-scarey..."

„Please don't speak like this my blood is freezing in my veins... You can't kill them all. They lost their homes and got exiled, many of them lost their relatives... They tried to find someone to blame, it's bad but this is human nature, you can't kill them because of this."

„I know... I should take her with me."

„Whatta? To crossroadsey? Why ye wanna helpey her so muchey?"

„I...I just do not want to kill her and any other way will probably end with her death so this is only possible choice... she can not stay here anyway."

„Can she survive until you get there?"

„It is done, I stopped bleeding but... I do not know."

„Takey carey of her okay?"

„Good luck... how do you get out? There are almost fifty of them."

„I know... just cover your ears..."

And it sounded as dragons roar, as eye of the storm, as cold steel and volcano that erupted.

„GET OUT OF MY WAY."

* * *

Notes: This was more serious chapter but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway. If you have some ideas for story, found mistakes or just liked it please review.

Thank you all for reading.


	12. ch12: Restoration

**Chapter twelve: Restoration**

_If you kill someone you are responsible for his death._

_So if you save someone are you responsible for his life?_

_-common known paradox_

* * *

„Hey D ye'r back early..."

„Oi and... who is this..."

„Tha's... princess of Seyruun?"

„What? Amelia?..."

„She is wounded, I will explain later. Now Val try to find some bandages, Xel heat some water and bring me purest alcohol that we have."

„Oui... you want to drink now?"

„No it is disinfection."

---

„So wha' happened?"

„I tell you later, now get out of here."

„What? Why."

„I need to take care of her wounds so you two get out of room. I do not want any peeping Tom here."

„Neither one of us is Tom..."

„Ye and why ye should treat her? Ye don't even know her. We do."

„Because I am not as perverted as you two."

„We'r not!"

„Oui, maybe Val but moi am perfect gentleman..."

„Ye sly dog!"

„I said... GET OUT."

„W...w...what?"

„Damn, he mastered it."

„Mommy help..."

„Maybe we should go out..."

„Definitely."

---

Down in pub was only few guys from caravan and Val and Xellos even didn't tried to drink with customers, just awaited D's return.

„Maybe he kidnapped her..."

„D? Tha's impossible... and ye said tha' Seyruune is gone anyway 'coz of tha' revolution."

„Well that's right, but what's she doing here..."

„So here he comes..."

„Monsieur D will she be alright?"

„And you care about it?... It looks better now... I hope so."

„Do you know her?"

„What? No... no of course I just was there when they tried to kill her."

„Wha' who?"

„Exiles from Seyruune. They tried to solve their problems with stones and violence."

„They thought that it was her fault?"

„Probably."

„And was?"

„No... I mean... I do not know but I do not think so. They just needed target to blame."

„But how she got there?"

„I do not know."

„And why ye took her here?"  
„Do you think they would not try it again? I cannot left her behind, that would be same as killing her."

„So... you really have your soft side monsieur Starseeker."

„..."

„Sorry I know this isn't time for jokes... you improved your death glare too, don't you?"

„Take care of pub I am going up."

---

„Ye know he said tha' we can't enter tha' room witha' him knowin'"

„Look we can enter this room because it's..."

„It's his room."

„Come on Val, it's been four days. Aren't you curious how's she doing?"

„But he said tha' she's better."

„Two days ago. He wasn't down until then."

„Why he cares so much anyway?"

„Oui... maybe he fallen for our sleeping beauty."

„D? Tha's ridiculous."

„Let's just peek inside, oui?"

„Well... fine."

„Ma first..."

„What do ye see?"

„He's sitting next to bed... and he's asleep. Our time had come!"

„But... wha' if he wake up?"

„We'll say... that we was afraid if he is okay. Something like that so he don't hurt us."

„Okay... just be silent."

They moved to bed and was whispering now for oblivious reason.

„She look better."

„Ye almost as if she's awake."

„I...am...awake... what... Valgaav? Xellos? Wha..."

„Shhhhhh!..."

„Boss's sleepin'"

„...who?"

„He, don't be scared. He's good demon, that is monsieur D. Starseeker. He found you."

„...I know... I met him... before at market... what's... going on... what are you two..."

„Doing here? This is our grandeous pub."

„Ye we'r livin' here at western continent for four years."

„Oui... we three, but we traveled a lot..."

„If ye could call tha' travelin'"

„But recently we decided..."

„D came up with this idea..."

„Oui, so we opened pub here..."

„...mazoku pub?"

„Moi am not mazoku anymore."

„He was kicked outta his work for helpin' ye savin' da world. Tha's shame for mazoku ye know."

„Your fault!..."

„Shhhh... do ye wanna to awake him?... And I'm justta ancient dragon, I was reborned."

„As booze sucking machine..."

„Shut up!"

„Shhhh..."

„But I was... little unlucky so I ended here as well..."

„Little unlucky... He was drinking until Filia kicked him out of the house."

„...It was... okay ye can put it tha' way..."

„And he?"

„D? I don't know, when moi met him he was working in some lab in northern mountains. Moi was trying to find way how to turn myself back into mazoku and he said me that it is bulls... Moi mean not worth of searching and so and blew that lab up."

„...where... you got that... weird accent?"

„Long story... you don't want to know."

„...and you Valgaav?"

„I'm just Val, no Gaav anymore. I met 'em later when I was lyin' on street accidentally..."

„He was kicked out of pub after he drank ten bottles of their finest whiskey and at the end haven't any money."

„Errr... yes... And Xel recognized me and D helped me so I stayed with 'em."

„...and why you... are so afraid... that he might wake up?"

„Errr... he forbade us enter his room..."

„Cuz he thought tha' we'll peek on ye while he was threatin' yer wounds. Ye got beaten pretty badly ye know..."

„He...what?"

„Which we didn't of course... he is kind of paranoiac."

„I am not."

„Aaaargh! He's awake!"

„We...was just passing by... accidentally..."

„Ye we was afraid if ye'r fine..."

„Oui that too..."

„I am so... who is down in pub?"

„Errr...we told 'em to wait for a while..."

„You what? Now they are probably gone with our money and few bottles."

„Don't be paranoiac again, no one got balls to steal from us."

„Oui it's safe..."

„Go down and do not let pub open without care ever again."

„Ay ay sir!"

---

„...sorry I just... needed to stop bleeding so..."

„It's fine... they... have respect for... you."

„No, I just can be really scary."

„But... they changed... a lot."

„Yes... I mean really?"

„... maybe.. you have good... influence... on them."

„Me? I do not think so..."

„...why..."

„Because I am..."

„No... why you... saved me..."

„Ah that... Who said that demons can not save damsel in distress. But how you got there?"

„On ship... I didn't swam... across the Sea..."

„I mean why? What happened? I do not rescue princesses every day."

„...that's... long story... revolution... they killed daddy... and tried to... kill me too... but I escaped... with exiles... here... but at the end it... didn't helped much."

„You are safe here."

„...for now... I have no place... to return to... "

„I mean... you can stay here... for while. If you want to, this is asylum after all."

„Asylum?"

„It's called Freak Asylum."

„But..."

„I just... if you want to we could really use waitress so after you recover..."

„Yes!... ouch..."

„Take it easy..."

„Thanks Mr. D"

„Do you remember what I said?"

„...ah...sorry... sir. D"

„I am no sir so just D will be fine. And now you should rest and I need to go down check on them."

„...you really are... good demon."

„I am definitely... not."

* * *

Notes: Happy end? No it's just beginning. And if you have some ideas for story, found mistakes, liked story or anything else please review.

Thank you for reading.


	13. ch13: Gunpowder

**Chapter thirteen: Gunpowder**

_Just teach me how to blow up things!_

_-Lina Inverse, 5 years old_

* * *

„I still don't get what happened." 

„Jellyfish for brains... As I said, you got smacked on that empty head of yours and was knocked off for a while."

„But it's three years."

„Really long while."

„And why are we running from Seyruun?"

„Err... now it's ruled by bad guys, ok?"

„But... what happened with Amelia?"

„That's what why are we going to western continent."

„Where?"

„Argh! Over the sea, other land far far away."

„But we aren't going over the sea."

„You can't go over it! That's why are we looking for her."

„Filia have ship?"

„No idiot! She can fly!"

---

„Look, it's new Sairaag."

„Yes but it seems that they were faster."

„They?"

„Bad guys."

„Ah... so we are going after them?"

„No! I mean no it's not good idea now."

„Why? Can't you dragon-snake them or something like that?"

„Dragon slave... no... I mean not now."  
„Ah... that time of the month..."

„...something like that..."

„What's that big house over there?"

„Where?"

„There right in front of us, that burning one."

„Ah that's... Sairaag shrine... damn someone is coming this way, we should hide."

„Hide?"

„Just shut up and get behind that bushes!"

„Why is she running?"

„She look almost as..."

„WOOHOO SYLPH-„

„Shut up jellyfish! They will see us."

„Who?"

„That guys that are following her."

„Ah... that guys. Bad guys?"

„Definitely."

---

Sylphiel was just trying to run. She just cannot let them to burn down the shrine but that flame arrow wasn't perfect... and now they was following her and...

In one second some hand grabbed her by sleeve and pulled her through bushes.

„Wha-?"

„Shhhhhh! It's us!"

„... Lina? Gourry?"

„That bad guys..."

„Yes Gourry."

„They are gone."

„What?"

„They was there just minute ago..."

„Ehm... Lina..."

„Not now, we are trying to solve where they are..."

„But Lina..."

„Shut up Gourry!"

„But... they are... behind us..."

„Wha... RUN FOR IT!"

---

„...ehm... Lina... I should... thank... you... for..."

„... nothing... that... was most... stupid... save action..."

„...I... cannot... breathe..."

„...we should... rest... for a while..."

„...have... we lost them..."

„...I hope... so..."

---

„So you wanna to stop them and casted flame arrow?"

„Yes... but it was little..."

„I think I got the idea."

„I'm hungry."

„Me too Gourry but we are somewhere... I don't have idea where in woods! Damn..."

„And where were you going?"

„Into that village... that one... It was..."

„We need to find Filia."

„Filia?"

„She's golden dragon from outer land and now she own Mace'n'vase shop."

„Mace'n'vase?"

„She's little... weird."

---

„No, we don't sell swords..."

„Spears?"

„No! Can't you read? It's called mace'n'vase, we sell maces and vases."

„That's weird combination."

„Do you want a mace?"

„Bah what are maces for, it's old ineffective and primitive weapon."

„That's not right!"

„How you can know Missy?"

-BONG-

„I know!"

„You said that we should serve our customers with love and care..."

„Shut up Gravos..."

„Someone else is coming..."

„If it is another war freak sword worshiper...ah... Lina!"

„Hi Filia, Gravos, Gillias."

„It's nice to see you Lina, and you too Gourry. And this is..."

„Sylphiel. She's shrine maiden from Sairaag, that one that helped us with copy Rezo and Phibrizzo."

„Nice to meet you, so what are you doing here, how long it is anyway? Five years? Do you want some tea?"

„Dinner should be nice."

„Yea we are hungry."

„Oh no..."

„Shut up Gravos!"

„That said Gillias!"

---

„I'm full..."

„That was our food for two weeks."

„Ah... I need to talk to you Gillias."

„What? Me? What I did?"

„Nothing I just need... something... can we talk somewhere?"

„Uh...well okay... I have lab under roof."

---

„So... what is it?"

„I need you to teach me..."

„WHAT?"

„You know bombs, guns and so."

„Why?"

„I umm... can't use magic right now and..."

„You can't live without blowing things up."

„Yes."

„It's complicated physics and chemistry, It's not that easy."

„I'm fast learner."

„You will not take no as answer, don't you?"

„No."

„Okay... so let's start with gunpowder."

---

„Delicious tea miss Filia."

„Just Filia is fine and thanks."

„And you have beautiful porcelain, these cups are amazing, that's your work?"

„No, I'm just collector... This set is from Zephilia, about three hundred years old."

„Umm... where's Lina."

„With Gillias... I wonder what she want from him."

„Is he mage or something like that?"

„No he can't cast single spell but he use other ways to put things on fire..."

„Same as Lina now."

„Yes.. wait... Lina can't cast spells?"

„No... I thought that is that... you know... that time of month."

„Errr yes."

„But it's month already, It never took so long... is it normal?"

„Ehm...No."

„Is Lina ill?"

„She doesn't look ill..."

„Yes she still have same appetite."

„Why are you here anyway?"

„Lina said that she want to get to western continent."

„Western continent? Why?"

„She said something about treasures and..."

„She want to save Amelia."

„What?"

„What? But I heard..."

„She spoke to some sailor and he said that they took her to western continent because they wanted to kill her, that rebates."

„Rebates?"

„Rebels?"

„Ah yea that's it!"

„Do you think that they'll expand even here?"

„They took over Sairaag two weeks ago and burned down our shrine..."

„If they try to lay hand on my shop-!"

-BOOM-

„What happened?"

„Are they attacking?"

„MY HOUSE!"

---

„I said sorry..."  
„Lina you ruined my house!"

„Only roof..."

„And what are these things?"

„My new equip!"

„Bombs, grenades, two hand guns, this beauty is elephant rifle..."

„It's made from elephants?"

„No jelly-fish! It's because it can take down elephant in one shot."

„You want to hunt elephants?"

„No... it's just name... because it can."

„Ah..."

„...and this is dragon breath rifle. It's all my work."

„Dragon breath?"  
„It shoot liquid alcohol that is ignited with crystal here. I named it flamethrower but Lina thought..."

„Yes dragon breath, definitely! Look!"

„NO!"

---

„It was accident... just accident."

„My... beautiful... carpet..."

„Look I said that I'm sorry..."

„Hey Filia... where's... umm that guy with green hair, that one from egg..."

„Val? Well we had some problems... and he left."

„He left? When?"

„Four years ago."

„But... he was in egg, he left as... kid?"

„No it's different, we are dragons. We live much longer than humans but we are adults just few months after we hatch. But he remembered his past and was little depressed."

„He used to drink a lot and Filia told him that if he don't stop he can swim over the sea because all drunken low lifers live there."

„And he did. That's great!"

„Lina?"

„Err... I mean... you should stopped him, he was so lonely as ancient dragon and you kicked him out so he escaped to western continent probably and now is lost somewhere there, poor guy... aren't you feeling guilty because of that?"

„No... I mean... what I can do..."

„Fly there, find him and help him of course!"

„Do you think so?"

„Yes! And we have nothing to do now so we will help you!"

„Really? That's great thanks Lina."

„But she wanted..."

„Figures."

* * *

Notes: Second Lina's chapter, there will be more but as I said she's not main character so expect few new pub chapters. And maybe something more about mysterious history of characters in past five years. And sorry for late update, I was without net for while, now it will be better, I promise. 

Thanks for reading and if you had found some mistakes or have some ideas for story and want help or just liked it or anything else please review. Thanks you all. -bow-


	14. R: ch14: The Bartender‘s tales

**Chapter fourteen: The Bartender's tales**

* * *

_Tales of Zack Black_

_How Zack started his long journey and how he was lost._

* * *

„R' ye kiddin' D? She'll stay here? As a waitress? " 

„Well... yes. "

„But what about our all-male atmosphere here? It'll be totally ruined. "

„But ye said tha' ye liked girls. "

„Moi like ladies but... she's... She's Amelia, miss sunshine... Moi will be sick. "

"You can't be sick from it anymore, besides I did not have any choice. There will be Seyruun exiles in the Fort as well and I cannot send her to the Wastelands, so she will have to stay here. "

„Ye never cared 'bout us so much. "

„Ummm... Val, he saved our lives too."

„Yes, but he wasn't so nice to us. "

„You probably have to be a girl to get full service. "

„Or a princess..."

„Shut up. You where both responsible for your problems but she..."

„I did what? "

„Oh ye are up! Ye lookin' much better now. "

„I used some healing spells on myself. "

„Oui, we were just talking about you. "

„I managed to figure that out. "

„So... are you ready to start your new job? "

„Yes but... I have nothing better to wear. "

„Hmm... Xellos... no. Val, could you lend her something? "

„No problem. Come. "

---

The pub was almost full in the evening because a caravan to the Fortress was passing by. Richmond and Zrxic had arrived with them. Richmond's kids and a few other children from the caravan were running around and everybody had fun, excluding the pub staff, they had to work, work and again – work.

„Heya Willy... I mean..."

„Amelia. "

„Ye so ye arey workin' herey nowey? I willey miss ye as my helperey. "

„Sorry Zrxic, but I don't think that I can go back to the Port and I was really glad that D offered me to stay in this place. "

„Yes, he's a good guy. I'm glad that you are better so soon. "

„Tha's tha' magickey of her. Really amazin'. "

„Heh, I could use that at the smith's. But the guys are really lucky to have you around, they really need a woman touch here. "

„Do ye thinkey? "

„My wife said that. "

„And her word is law."

„Don't eavesdrop on others, Val. "

One kid stopped by their table.

„Hey daddy, bro is being mean to me! "

„No, no, no, that's not right, she started it! "

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

„This is no longer a pub but a babysitter's house..."

„We need to soothe 'em somehow. "

„Oui Val... look. Hey kids. How did the story, uncle D told you last time, ended?

„Umm... heroes saved that relic and returned it to the castle. "

„Oui, but what happened after that? And I still don't know who the mysterious thief was. "

„Ah! Tha's right! "

Amelia stopped behind the bar.

„Story? "

„Do not ask..."

„Uncle D, tell us a story! "

„But I have to work now..."

„I can help ya, don't worry. "

„Alright you two. What is this all about? "

„We wanna hear it too. "

„Oui, and... if you don't stop those little devils, they will burn down our pub sooner or later. "

D sighed and sat on his chair next to the bar, all kids were sitting around him within a minute.

„Well, what do you want to hear? "

„About that thief! "

„Yes, ye said almost nothin' bout him. "

„That is why he is mysterious. "

„But we wanna know more 'bout him! "

„It is a long story. " Said D hoping they would give it a rest. The kids however kept pleading long enough for even a rock to obey them, so D scratched his beard and began his story. While he was telling the story the noise in the pub almost died down and soon everyone was listening.

---

_His name was Zack Black and he was from a famous family of powerful mages that specialized in black magic, which is __where their name came from. But in the last fifty years some family members stared to disappear and in the end only fifteen years old Zack and his uncle were left. It was almost as if their family was cursed but Zack did not know fear. He wanted to know what happened to his parents and find them if possible. That was why he started practising black magic every night. He was also interested in other knowledge so he studied alchemy, astronomy and physics. He wanted to know everything, because he believed that once he would accomplish that, he would be able to find them. His uncle__ had helped him even when he was ill and Zack never saw him eat, sleep or even leave his tower. His chambers were underground and Zack couldn't enter that place. When he was twenty he had read all the books and he knew every magic scroll in the huge tower, still he thought that he needed to know more and more. How could he know everything when his life was meant to be so short? He was studying all his life and yet he knew so little, just one tower compared to the whole world worth of knowledge.__„If I could be immortal, then I could know everything! " He shouted and his uncle listened. „I can grant you that wish, my dear nephew, but if I do that, you will lose your human soul. " „Take my soul. What is it good for? I don't need a human soul, humans are weak, they do not know anything. And still they love to live their little lives. I want much more than that. "Zack answered his question, fooled by his own desperate wish he accepted that offer without thinking. After that he only remembered the pain and sharp teeth that sucked blood from his neck._

_--- _

„A vampire? His uncle was a vampire? Tha's why he never left his tower. "

D nodded.

„But Zack cannot be dead, he helped with finding that relic later… or it was his ghost? "

„No ghost ye stoopid, he turned Zack into vampire too, didn't he? "

„That is true. "

„So what happened next? "

---

_When Zack awaken he was lying in a damp and dark room but still he could see perfectly well. His fangs were long and sharp like the finest daggers. He had thirst that he couldn't soothe no matter how much he drank and somehow he knew what happened. „Why me?!" he asked a thousand times, "I just wanted to know more. I did not wanted to be turned into a vampire, drink blood and never see sunrise again. I want to be human again! " „You can't be, you have chosen your destiny and I just fulfilled your wishes. " His uncle answered but Zack was angry and felt betrayed. „But you didn't say that you'll turn me into a vampire! " „Why should I? I see no reason why you wouldn't want to be one of us. Now you are a member of the supreme race, more than human and without human soul, just what you wished for." „No! I didn't wish for this! This is all your fault! "He casted his most powerful spell at his uncle but the old and mighty vampire wizard was unaffected. „Fool! If you don't want your new life then I will take it from you. "He said and attacked him. Zack couldn't defeat him but he managed to escape wounded but alive. That was how his long journey began._

_--- _

„Interesting, so he was trying to find cure for vampirism? This reminds ma of something. "

„It is just an old story I read in one book many years ago. I am just trying to tell you what I remember of it. "

„And uncle D, will you tell us about his journeys? "

„Maybe, but today it is already too late for that, so maybe another time. "

„That's a shame. "

„It is but you should be in beds already, so go, go, go! "

Yelled Richmond and other parents from the caravan nodded and send their children upstairs to their rooms.

---

„Umm, D? " Asked their new waitress later that evening.

„What is it? Any problems? "

„No, I just... wanted to know, did Zack found his cure? "

„I do not know. "

„What? "

„I never read the end of that book. "

„Why? Weren't you curious? "

„No... in the end it just turned to be very boring. "

* * *

notes: First chapter updated after revision, I hope that you'll like it and enjoy FA without mistakes, again all credit for this belongs to Ao Airi and her hard work with revision. Thanks. And again if you have some ideas or comments related to story review please. Thanks to you all, I hope you liked it. 


	15. R: ch15: The Bartender's tales II

**Chapter fifteen: Bartender tales II**

_Tales of Zack Black - How dreams were found and lost._

* * *

It was just a normal day at work. Caravans passing by, work everywhere and children that were trying their best to ruin their only home. Xellos tried to play with them but it ended with fiasco when everyone in the pub were hungry and Xellos was laying on the floor almost choked because he was stupid enough to come with boa snake'n'opossum game and thought naively that he will be the snake.

"'R ye dead?" Asked Val and poked the ex-mazoku with a broom.

"Not yet... but they almost killed me... those little... devils."

"What?"  
"I think he wasn't calling you, sir D."

"Could you stop calling me sir D? You're royalty and I'm not.."

"Tha's not really a shame ye would make very ugly princess."

Amelia couldn't help but laugh so hard that she almost dropped plate with glasses. But D was fast enough, he took the plate from her and gave her little harmed but otherwise stoic look in return.

"That was not funny."

"Sorry... I just... imagined you... in a dress."

Everyone in the pub burst out laughing. D just sighed and waited until his waitress could catch her breath and continue her work.

"Sorry..."

"You do not need to apologize, I am just a big ugly demon so it is logic that even in a dress I would be the same."

"Was that a joke?" Asked Amelia.

"Maybe..."

"Fine, but you aren't ugly. Just a little..."

"Blue?" Tried D.

"Unusual?" Said Val.

"Cute." Stated Xellos with a serious expression on his face.

"If those kids will not kill you, I certainly will."

"I think it all fits."

"You too? Traitor..."

"Sorry, sir D."

"I told you to not apologize, and to not call me sir D."

"Sorry, sir Starseeker."

"Forget it..."

--

Later that evening D decided to put Xellos out of his misery so he could feed the starving pub. He promised to continue the story of Zack.

"So I told you how Zack started his journey. How he had helped the young girl, that tried her best to become a knight, and her friends. After that Zack disappeared and they thought they will never see him again."

--

_They thought that he left because he did not like their company, but it was not that easy. Maybe he thought that they were a little annoying sometimes but he liked them as friends, he liked the feeling of not being alone. But he decided to leave before they would found out who he really was. He continued his search for the cure for vampirism . He looked for it in every library, every temple and every tower but he always failed and almost lost his hope. _

_He never liked to stay in towns but one time he was badly wounded and needed to find a shelter from the storm so he came into a small village and paid for a room in the inn. Late at night he heard shriek from the next room. He charged there and saw young woman with small child. She was wounded and than he noticed thief dressed in black. He probably came through window and attacked them.¨The woman was almost dead and blood strains were everywhere._

_--_

"Monsieur D you should't tell story like that to kids."

"No, uncle D continue, pleaaaaase."

"Kids 'r 'kay but Ame doesn't look good."

"Uh... Amelia are you all right?"

"Yes... I just feel a little sick..."

"You should go to bed."

"No... I want to hear how it ends, sir D."

"...good."

--

_Zack killed the thief but he knew that the woman would die soon so he did the only thing that he could do to save her life. With a silent apology he bite her in the neck but at same time the inn. Owner opened the door and saw the horrible scene. He ran outside and woke up everybody. They took torches, knives and pitchforks and stormed into the inn.¨The woman was slowly recovering but Zack needed to buy her more time so she could get away. He fought the villagers but he did not wanted to kill anybody and he was still wounded. They captured him in the end and tied him to a stake and prepared to burn him alive. At that time a small traveling group led by a young female knight entered the village. _

_--_

"You didn't tell us their names uncle D!"

"Ehm... well the knight was lady Justine, she was told to marry a rich but old and ugly duke so she decided to run away and became a knight. The huntress was called Fox because of her short red hair and her friend mage was called Garry."

"Those are weird names."

"You 'r one to talk Xellos."

"What's weird with Xellos? That name goes by my nature."

"I think he may have a point there."

"Rats..."

--

_They asked what was happening in the village and recognized their lost friend, but they still couldn't believe that he could be a vampire. He helped them so many times before. __But the villagers claimed that he did attack the harmless woman__ so Justine decided to take Zack to the king's court where he would be judged by law. As they travelled to the main city Zack told them what happened to him in the past. They decided to free him and even offered to help him search for his cure. They travelled through foreign lands for three years but this story isn't about their adventures._

_After one tough fight with a powerful mazoku they were asked to come to the main city to be honored by the king. Justine was to be knighted. Other members of the group were even going to be proclaimed heroes. But Zack was afraid to come there so he left them in middle of a night without even saying goodbye._

_He knew that they searched almost everywhere. One day he decided to enter the new world. He boarded a ship and again without goodbyes he left his homeland. _

_--_

"Wow so he ended here at the Western Continent same as us?"

"Well... yes, that is why I am telling you this story.

--

_He landed in the Port and heard rumors about elves that lived in the north in ancient times so he headed that way. He travelled for many weeks through the Wastelands, mountains and marshes until he came into deepest forest that he had ever seen. The trees were giant and the forest itself was like an ancient jungle where human foot never touched land. He continued without fear and met many creatures - monsters, giant animals and spirits as old as the forest. Zack was strong but every day he felt weaker. In the sixth day he discovered giant ruins. A whole forgotten city. On every step he saw lost fame of the elven nation. And when the night fell, their spirits came to him. They asked what he was searching for and he answered them but they still wanted him to leave. He refused, he knew that this was his last chance. Zack entered the main shrine which was not devoted to god but to the Lord of Nightmares herself. Ghosts attacked him but he killed them all and then he heard a voice._

_"Why are you killing them again?" It asked._

_"They attacked me! I am asking for nothing else but to be human again!"_

_"They are attacking you because you are denying who you really are and your real quest." Continued the voice that sounded like pure gold and smelled like the greatest power._

_"I was human and I want to be human again!"_

_"I will let you decide." Answered the voice and Zack fell into a sleep. He had dreams about his past, about his friends and about their deaths. When he awoke Zack felt his spirit vanish he also felt pain deep inside and he knew that his blood will never flow again. She betrayed him, punished him for his manners and for what he had done in the past, blinded by vision of his cure. That day Zack Black died and the last thing that he heard was a poem recited by that gold sweet woman's voice._

_--_

"He... he died and never found his cure?" Asked Amelia a little shaken.

"Yes."

"But... you said that you didn't read end of that book."

"I did not... I made it up just now and maybe it is not the end. The only thing I know is that the story of Zack Black ends here. In the forgotten city of a long lost nation in the ancient forest he disappeared."

* * *

AN: Sorry because it took so long to update. I had ignition which is nasty illnes if you consider breathing important Next time I'll try to update sooner.

And again big thanks to Airi for her work on revision and overall virtually kicking and punching me for every mistake which is only thing that could do my english slightly better So thanks to her is again this chapter readable and mistake free. Cheer for her.

And again thanks for reading, If you have some ideas for story, comments and so I will be grateful for reviews.


End file.
